


been dreaming about your loving

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “Look, Ray wants a threesome for his birthday, so you either put on your big boy pants and do this with me, or I’ll go find someone else.”





	been dreaming about your loving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rascalisafatcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/gifts).

> this is a fic commission for mariah, if you want to commission fics from me slide on over to my twitter ( @plinys ) to learn how!

“It’s a bit like Saving Private Ryan.” 

The thing about Nate is, he often makes references to things that Nora literally has no idea about. Because he’s a nerdy or whatever, cultured and has read all these fancy books and historical documents and seems to think that for some reason  _ she  _ of all people will be able to catch the reference. 

“I’ve never read that.”

“It’s a movie.” 

Nora shakes her head, making sure that the confusion is still there.

“Tom Hanks is in it? It’s about the Normandy Landing? About the brutal realities of war and-”

“I’m Gen Z so if you think for a second that I’ve ever willingly sat down to watch Saving Private Ryan you really need to reconnect with the  _ youth _ .” 

Nate makes a face, “Please don’t remind me that you’re technically fifteen during a conversation about sex.” 

“Behrad’s technically two months.” 

Behrad, who had been doing his best to avoid listening in on the conversation, and eat his own breakfast in peace waves at them before ducking back down to his bowl of cereal. Which considering the topic of conversation is probably for the best considering… All of this.

“The point is,” Nate stresses, because there is a point, “All the men rushing it at once, storming the shores, it’s sort of like that. It doesn’t ever work out or really make sense, I mean, maybe you feel triumphant afterwards, but while it’s happening it’s just a whole lot of bodies and a whole lot of-”

“Sex,” Nora finishes for him. Then pauses. “You really went with the reference to a  _ war movie  _ to explain why you’re nervous about having a threesome. I mean, I know my strap is bigger than anything you’re packing but  _ really _ .”

For all of Nate’s bravado, there is the barest hint of a blush on the top of his cheekbones.

_ Ah, bottoms _ .

“I- What- Wait-”

“Gideon made it for me,” Nora replies, answering the unspoken question.

Upon pointing up in a vague gesture to Gideon’s all knowing powers, the always listening AI chimes in. “I did indeed, and Miss Darhk was honest about the size.” 

At which point Behrad slams down his spoon a little too aggressively and says, “I’m going back to bed for the next fifty-seven years.” 

“Seems reasonable.”

The thing was what they had going for them was good. 

It works, and as long as Ray is happy Nora is happy. 

It had been a little confusing at first, but Nora was pretty open when it came to things sexually. Always ready to try new and weird kinks. And with someone as built and  _ gifted  _ as Ray was it just really made sense to try everything.

But when Ray had let slip that sometimes he needed something else,  _ someone else _ , she hadn’t really objected. They had talked, and well, before Nora had come onto the ship Ray and Nate had been in a habit of hooking up when they both needed that sort of relief. He’d brought it all up softly, a sort of quiet confession, giving her plenty of chances to say that she was uncomfortable with it.

And well, maybe it was all those smut novels Mona had given her, or just a progressive way of thinking, but when she really thought about it there wasn’t anything all too shocking about it.

Ray was full of love, had a lot of love that he needed to give, and of course his heart would be big enough for two. 

At the time, she had just shrugged and asked if that meant it was okay that she accepted Sara and Ava’s offer to have her girl-ginity taken properly. 

(Which turned out to be an excellent decision all in all.)

So all in all the thing that they had between the three of them was good and never caused any problems. 

In theory. 

That was until after a round of, in Nora’s humble opinion, mind blowing sex, Ray had casually brought up the idea of a threesome. In his kind gentle embarrassed way. Because despite making her come four different times in the last hour, he still had it in him to be soft and gentle when asking for anything more.

Which of course, had led to this, Nora casually discussing the possibility of a threesome with Nate over breakfast as if it was any normal sort of conversation.

Then again, they’re  _ Legends _ , normal conversation topics don’t really exist on the Waverider. 

“Hear me out,” Nora says. 

Trying one last time, because Ray’s happiness matters most, and if Ray wants a threesome she’s going to make sure he gets one. 

“What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Someone gets elbowed in the face,” Nate offers. 

“I’ve been possessed by a demon, you’ve died, Ray’s died  _ and  _ been possessed by a demon,” Nora replies, “I’m pretty sure we can handle an elbow to the face.” 

Nate grimaces, but doesn’t answer right away.

“Look, Ray wants a threesome for his birthday, so you either put on your big boy pants and do this with me, or I’ll go find someone else.”

“Shouldn’t I be taking  _ off  _ my big boy pants,” Nate asks. Which Nora figures is as close to a yes as she’s going to get.

“That’s the spirit!”

After that, they sort everything out.

Really there isn’t much planning to it. 

Getting Nate to agree had been the one and only step to Nora’s planning. That and asking Mona for threesome fic recommendations which really was more for Nora’s own personal enjoyment than anything else.

But there was a plan.

Or at least, the general idea that post public team birthday celebrations Nate and Nora would steal Ray away from the festivities, bring him back to his room, and well - 

“What’s going on?” There’s a note of suspicion to Ray’s voice as he looks between the two of them. A vague hint of something like  _ panic _ as the few beers they had all been drinking earlier seem to fade away all at once leaving Ray very much sober and glancing between his two partners with something like apprehension.

One that no amount of the forced cheerfulness that Nora puts into her voice can help dissipate, “Happy Birthday!” 

“Fuck,” Nate curses under his breath, “This is awkward.” 

“It wasn’t awkward until you said something,” Nora replies, low and sharp. Not that Ray could actually miss hearing her, but it was the principal of the thing. 

Nora shoots Nate a not amused look when he falls back onto the bed already having given up and been defeated by the whole situation. Which… Fair, but also -

Hesitantly raising his hand like he is in school, Ray speaks, “I’m still confused as to what is going on?” 

“It’s your birthday,” Nora insists. 

“I know that.” 

“ _ And _ on your birthday we wanted to give you something  _ special _ .” 

“Okay…?”

“Something  _ very special, _ ” Nora continues. “With all  _ three  _ of us.” 

“Oh… Okay…?”

“A threesome,” Nate cuts in. Since clearly Nora’s attempts to let Ray put the pieces together weren’t working. 

It is clear then the moment that Ray finally understands. The way his eyes widen for just a second, before his cheeks heat up red, (he’s always so embarrassed when it comes to these things), his lips parted slightly to form an ‘o’ shape. Though one thing is clear over all, that as all of his hesitance and confusion falls away, the one look there underneath his embarrassment is clearly  _ want _ . 

“That is,” Nora says slowly, testing the waters once more, “If you’re still wanting-”

“Yes,” Ray says, cutting her off in his eagerness, “Yes, please, I-” 

“Good.” 

Not willing to wait or hesitate on this any longer, Nora surges forward, pressing up on her tiptoes to bring Ray’s mouth down to hers. He kisses back at her with an eagerness now that he seems to have finally realized what is going on and jumped right into the idea. His hands are tight on her waist holding her in place and Nora has half a mind to press up into him until he gives in and picks her up. 

But tonight isn’t about just her pleasure.

It’s about his.

And well, technically,  _ theirs _ . 

“Aren’t you going to share,” Nate says in a voice that’s half a whine. He’s still laid out on the bed, and Nora pretends to only just notice him for the first time when she pulls away from kissing Ray. “Not that I mind the view but…” 

“What do you think birthday boy,” Nora asks, running her hands down Ray’s sides until she starts to push his shirt up and off of him. Ray follows her unspoken request and removes his shirt. “Should I be good and share?” 

There’s a sort of blissed out happiness already there settling over Ray and he nods quickly, “Yes, please - Yes, we-” 

She kisses him again to silence him, but this time pushes him backwards towards the bed. Assuming that Nate will be smart enough to move before Ray falls down on him. 

Thankfully Nate does move, and he moves with a purpose, for the second that Ray hits the bed, Nate twists over so that he is on top of Ray. Kissing the very same lips that Nora had been kissing a moment before. 

Maybe he did have a point about the view. 

After all, this one wasn’t bad at all. 

While the boys kiss on the bed Nora works at pulling off her own layers. Not even really paying attention as she lets her leather jacket fall to the group, pulls her shirt off, and then turns to tugging down her skinny jeans. 

She only stops when the sounds of kissing seems to still for a minute and Ray’s soft and awed, “Oh,” cuts across the newfound silence. 

He always does this. Such simple things that make her feel like she’s someone special. 

She smiles back at him, before raising her gaze from Ray to Nate, who is staring at her with a similarly awed expression. For him she rolls her eyes and says, “You’re wearing too many layers, Heywood.” 

“Right, shit,” he replies shifting off of Ray again, as he scrabbles to pull off his own layers with significantly less grace than Nora had had with hers.

While he is doing so Nora takes that as her cue to join the boys on the bed. She kisses Ray once more, this time her hand sliding down the fly of his pants. Helping remove the last layer between the three of them. 

A soft whine escapes Ray’s lips as she does so, and it’s no surprise at all that once she’s gotten his pants off that he is hard in her hand. She’s always a little in awe of just how big he is. Certainly, she had assumed every since she met him, but having him in her hand was always such a wonderful reminder of just how big and just how  _ eager _ he was for all of this. 

As Nora strokes him she asks, “How do you want us?” 

“Yes.” 

Nora laughs, “Pretty sure that doesn’t work as an answer this time baby.”

Ray pauses, still clearly blissed out and a little kiss drunk on the whole situation, and tries to contemplate it. His brow furrowing is so adorable that Nora can’t help but lean forward and kiss the furrow. 

Even if that just earns her an eye roll from Nate and a reminder to, “Stop distracting him.”

“I’m not,” Ray mumbles, leaning up to give Nora a quick kiss, “Distracted.” 

She arches an eyebrow at him before sliding her hand down his cock, just once, just to watch as that look of concentration slips for a second. 

Her name comes out as a whine from his lips, “Nora,” and so she releases him to give him a second to think and focus. 

Eventually he nods a little seeming to make up his mind. Nodding to himself once and once again. He looks between the two of them, before his gaze settles on Nate, “I want you inside of me.” 

Nora has tried before to imagine how sex between the two of them works, after all, they’re both clearly bottoms. But she supposed in an emergency, or on a special occasion, Nate can top.

Nate scrambles off the bed in search of lube, aided by Nora calling out, “Bottom drawer.” 

He shoots her a skeptical look, but checks the drawer she indicated, “How do you-”

“Did you miss the discussion about my strap?”

“Well, I thought-”

“Clearly I wasn’t-”

“I want to eat you out,” Ray cuts them both off. 

Suddenly having a debate with Nate about the lube doesn’t seem important anymore. 

Ray reaches up to pull Nora back into the bed, pushing down so that she is underneath him. It suddenly becomes hard to focus on anything other than the bed sheets beneath her body, and Ray kissing down her body. He places a kiss on her lips, before moving downwards, a kiss to her cheek, along the side of her neck, against the dip of her collarbone, one for each breast, and downwards until he is there kissing against the inside of her thighs. 

So close to where she wants him to be and yet not close enough. 

Distantly she registers the sound of the lube bottle opening, the messy sound of lube against fingers, of lube inside bodies - though really the only true tell is the way Ray gasps against her thigh the second Nate slips a second finger inside of him.

Nora reaches up to curl her hands into his hair, rubbing his head gently, soothingly, “Happy Birthday, baby,” before guiding him down to where she needs him the most.

Ray is always so good at this, at  _ giving  _ pleasure. He’s made her come so many times just like this that Nora has lost count. But each time feels like the first all over again, his mouth warm and working wonders right where she needs him. 

This time though, she can tell he’s distracted, the way he gasps and moans against her. Giving pleasure just as he is getting it himself. Truly it’s remarkable that he can even still keep this up, seeing as there is no way to miss the loud sound of skin against skin as Nate has clearly moved to fucking into him now. 

She reaches down towards Ray’s hand, lacing their fingers together where it lays against the bedsheets holding him upright. , his grip only just a bit too tight, and a moment later she notices that his other hand has reached back in search of Nate’s.

It’s almost domestic the whole thing, Ray somehow managing to hold hands with both of them, that is if one ignored the  _ fucking  _ that was occurring. 

None of them last long, though given the circumstances Nora hadn’t really expected them to. Especially not once Nate slipped his hand out of Ray’s hand to instead grasp onto his cock. 

Nora comes first, arching her back up off the mattress as her pleasure over takes her, and a moment later, she can tell from the way Ray pulls back to gasp against her thigh that he’s coming as well, with Nate joining the two of them a few thrusts later. 

She slips her eyes shut. Letting the sounds of the three of them all remembering how to breath and the after effects of her orgasm wash over her. Until nothing else matters in the world, but being here in this bed, with her boyfriend and her boyfriend’s boyfriend. 

It takes a minute before they all move, sticky and just a little uncomfortable, re-positioning themselves to lay three to a bed that really is meant for 1.5 people at most. 

But it’s there, in the aftermath, that Ray’s voice, still a half gone whisper, fills the space - “I love you,  _ both  _ of you,” and really that’s all that matters.

“Happy Birthday.” 


End file.
